


Blue Blood and Red Blood

by oh_heccity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Depression, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Insomnia, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: It all started when that fucking android walked into the bullpen and of course because of Connor's bad luck that same android was going to be his partner for this bullshit case.orAnother reverse AU





	1. Partners (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for jumping on the bandwagon of reverse au,,,
> 
> TW -  
> \- Referenced insomnia  
> \- Smoking  
> \- Murder  
> \- Slight gore

**November 5th, 2038**

**18:29**

“Anderson! My office right now!” Stern yelled out into the bullpen making Connor groan and rub his tired eyes as he got out of his chair, keeping his cigarette in his mouth -it wasn’t lit but it was nice to have in his mouth- and walked into her office to find an android standing stiffly by her desk. “This is HR800 unit, also known as Hank. He is to be your partner for the recent deviant cases that have been flooding in.” 

Connor stood in shocked silence as he eyes flitted between the android and Stern. “A-Amanda, I can do this case myself. I don’t need it to help me.” 

Stern gave Connor a stern look and he instantly closed his mouth. “This android is to help you with this case and you get no say in this! Hank you may leave and wait at Connor’s desk, I must talk to him.” Hank nodded and walked out of the glass encased office. “Anderson, I’m being dead fucking serious about this android being your partner for this case.”

Connor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would fight against having an android for a partner if it was someone else but considering this was Stern, he didn’t have a chance. “Yes Amanda. I’ll try my best to work with Hank.”

Amanda lifted her face a little bit higher so that she could look down at Connor with a snooty glare. “I hope you do, it’ll be a pity if I had to let go of the youngest lieutenant here."

Connor nodded and walked out when Stern waved him away. God he fucking hated that woman. “Yes Amanda, I won’t let you down,”

“I know that you won’t.” Amanda said and waved Connor away who left the glass office and groaned that he found the HR800 unit -Hank- Connor told himself sitting at his desk. Fucking great, this android was fucking adamant about being his partner. 

“Hello Lieutenant Anderson, as Officer Stern had stated before I am Hank, a HR800 unit. I’m made so that I can assist you in the new deviant cases.” Hank said, stopping for a second, Connor took into consideration that it’s LED turned yellow. “It seems that there is another murder case. Carlos Ortiz from what the message says, it always says that he has been dead for at least a week and his android is missing.” 

Connor sighed and his hand going for his jacket pocket to pull out his lighter and cigarettes as he also grabbed his car keys. He would rather die than drive a car that didn’t have an actual driver.

“Lieutenant, smoking removes a day off your life.” 

Connor scoffed as he opened his car door and slid into the driver's seat as he breathed out the smoke. “That’s the point Hank.” Connor didn’t have to look at the other who was hesitantly getting into the seat next to Connor to know that he was scanning him.

“Lieutenant you should really hail an automatic taxi. It’ll be much quicker than you driving us.”

“I would rather die than get in a death trap like that,”

There was a moment of silence between the two before Connor heard something under Hank’s breath. “This older model seems more like a death trap than a car that is up to date.” 

Connor only scoffed as he looked down at the GPS for directions. God androids were such pricks.

**\---**

**November 5th, 2038**

**20:45**

“Jesus fucking christ, it smells like absolute shit here.” Connor groaned as he covered his nose with his jacket, his eyes looking around the crime scene, his eyes falling on the slumped over body who which Connor assumed was the dead man, also known as Carlos Ortiz. 

Chris came up to him and clapped his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “It was worse before a window.” Connor smiled and did a silent prayer. “Good luck finding whoever did this. A lot of people are thinking it was his android but you know me- I like to see the good in things until they are proven guilty.”

“That’s what you learn in law school Chris.” Connor rolled his eyes and Chris took his hand off his shoulder. “I’ll see you back in the bullpen- I guess I’ll be writing up this report.”

“Small blessings are coming my way I guess,” Connor rolled his eyes and Chris walked away. “Don’t touch anything.” Connor said as he turned to Hank before walking away towards Carlos’ dead body. “28 stab wounds, he’s been dead for at least a week. He was obviously high on red ice at the time of the murder- addicted to it. You can tell by the way his skin sags around his eyes and cheeks.” He murmured to himself before standing up and dusting off his hands and moved on the the next piece of evidence that was marked by the others. 

A metal bat that had an obvious dent on it but there didn’t to seem anything on it. Maybe it was just an old bat that was broken when Carlos was younger and he was just a hoarder. “Lieutenant, there appears to be thirium on the bat,” 

Connor looked at the bat again, slightly glaring at it. How could he miss an obvious blue splatter all over the material? They had put spotlights everywhere. “How can you be sure? There isn’t any on it.”

“Thirium or as you know it as blue blood disappears after a few days. And if your inference is correct, it should of well be gone.” 

Connor nodded, slightly preening over the fact that his idea was correct which was odd for him, him fucking  _ preening _ over what an android had said. God he must be really touch-starved. “Alright, how about this knife? Obviously there’s Carlos’ blood on it but we don’t know if a human had done this or if it was his android.” 

A moment of silence fell between them before Hank spoke up again. “There doesn’t appear to be any fingerprints on the handle. Considering that there are no gloves on scene I think it’s the android.”

Connor nodded and waved Hank away, he wanted to look over this by himself. Sure he didn’t have that fancy dancey reconstruction bullshit inside his mind but he was the youngest lieutenant in the Detroit police. He could fucking find this person whoever killed this dead-beat. 

Wandering into the bathroom, Connor noticed the multiple carvings reading ‘ra9’ in the wall and a small statue in the middle of it all. Maybe the statue was an offering? And wasn’t ra9 some sort of code but yet, Connor didn’t go into coding, he went into the detective work and forensics. 

Anyway, Connor dwelled on this far too long and he still had to look through the kitchen. So far all he knew about the kitchen was that the android was beat over the head so maybe there were some fresh thirium stains around and of course the bloody knife. But now that Connor took a closer look, of course the kitchen was an absolute mess but something seemed off.

How could a man who was obviously high off of red ice move a chair that far and Connor doubt that an android who had head trauma and didn’t newly deviant or deviant androids usually acted on that feeling of fear. But considering Ortiz had been dead for a week, the android had the time to actually plan it’s escape in that time- as far as Connor knew the android could be long gone; maybe that was the best though.

Something wasn’t adding up still to Connor, the chair was  _ far _ from the table that was turned over. It looked like that someone had  _ kicked _ it from somewhere. Taking a few steps forward from where the chair laid Connor began to look around in the hallway- how didn’t Connor look around this before when he walked in and out in the bathroom? 

Bingo, a small little ceiling hatch most likely leading to the attic or a crawl space. Why didn’t any of the other officers check the ceilings? Either way, Connor grabbed the chair that was tipped over ignoring Hank telling him to stop. Honestly fuck Hank, it wasn’t his babysitter. Connor was fucking 28 for god's sakes. 

Once he got onto the attic floor Connor let out a heavy sigh and glared at the seemingly human shadow which just put Connor in a state of anxiety until he walked around the corner to only find it was only a lamp. Though when Connor did turn the corner the supposed murderer of Ortiz jumped up making Connor also jump.   
  


“I didn’t mean to kill him,” The android said when he noticed Connor’s hand going for the gun he had strapped to his waist. “I was scared, please don’t kill me,” 

Connor stood there speechless before breaking out of it and sighing. God it was like talking to a traumatized child. “I won’t hurt you okay? But you’ll need to come with me so that we can get your side of the story; okay?” The android’s LED turned yellow as if it was thinking about what to do before he nodded and Connor gave it a soft smile that was really only reserved for children. “Thank you, now let’s get you out of this musty attic.” Connor said as he clipped the handcuffs around it’s wrists- could it break out with a simple twist of it’s wrists? Absolutely, but it was fucking protocol for Connor to use handcuffs.

“Why didn’t any of you fucks check the attic?” Connor yelled at the other officers, ignoring Hank who walked up behind him. “And I swear to god, if I see a spot of thiruim on him I’ll hurt you lugnuts how you hurt him,” Once getting the agreement he wanted, Connor stalked off to his car with a huff. 

“Good job on finding the deviant Lieutenant, but how did you know that it would be in the attic?” Hank had asked, watching Connor light his fourth cigarette since he had met the man. 

“You learn things Hank, you just learn things. Now let’s go interrogate this android.” 

**\---**

**November 5th, 2038**

**22:23**

“Hank get out of there,” Connor said after watching Hank painfully try to get information out of the android. “You’re not getting anything out of it.”

“And you think you can get better information?” Reed scoffed as Hank walked out and Connor walked in but he made sure to give the detective his middle finger. 

“Hey, I’m Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor said as he sat down across from the android, God Connor would kill to be able to read stress levels of others. “Did Ortiz give you a name?” The android looked confused at Connor and he only sighed. “Is it okay if I give you a name?” A nod and Connor smiled. “You look like an Alex, so Alex- how long were Ortiz’s android?”

“Two years, he bought me in 2036,” 

“When did he get addicted to red ice?” 

“He was always since I began to clean for him, but since September it got worse. He got more and more aggressive and began to hurt me more and more.”

“He had traces of red ice on his body when we went there so it was obvious that he was the time of his death. That was why you stabbed him 28 times wasn’t it?” Connor waited for Alex’s reaction or the LED turning a different color before he continued. “You stabbed him in self defense because he was beating you with the bat that was found in the house.” Another nod. “Alright, is there any other damage that we should know about?”

Hesitation before Alex spoke up. “I may not be made for intercourse but he would always,” Alex took a deep breath and Connor hated that he knew what he was implying. 

“You don’t have to finish it- I understand what he did to you.” Alex let out a breath. “Thank you for your cooperation kid.” Connor said as he un-cuffed Alex from the table and walked him out, ignoring Hank’s following eyes, did the android not know that Connor was -not to toot his own horn- amazing at interrogations and negotiations? 

“You know CyberLife is just going to deactivate it to find what caused the deviancy.” Hank had said when Connor arrived back at his desk.

“I know, I just wanted to give him a few more moments of a free life in captivity in here. It’s like how we get the last meal before execution but I don’t know if you androids can eat so showing kindness is the least I can do; let him go out of this fucking world not to mention showing kindness is a fucking human decency though I don’t know if you know what that means cause you’re always saying how you’re not a human.” 

Hank didn’t know what Connor’s biting tone of voice hurt him so much. 

_ Software Instability _


	2. The Nest Or The Coop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw -   
> \- swearing   
> \- unhealthy habits(?)  
> \- smoking

**November 6th, 2038**

**15:02**

“Lieutenant,” Hank started to speak, his LED turning yellow when he saw Connor drinking coffee from a mug that Hank had seen on his desk from the past week. “That coffee seems to be weeks old and has gathered a thin layer of mold.”

Connor brought the mug to his mouth and finished the rest of the coffee in one gulp. “Penicillin Hank,” 

Hank’s LED turned yellow again before speaking again. “Lieutenant, it appears that we have got another case on a deviant or so the person said. They think that they saw a flash of an LED a few weeks back.”

“And why did the person not tell us a few weeks back when I actually gave a fuck?” Connor asked, twisting so that he could pop his stiff back. “Now where is this fucking case, I have places to go and cigs to smoke myself into death.” 

“Lieutenant-” 

“Ah- you’re not allowed to reprimand me on what I do with my own life. Now please stay here while I get my coffee,” Connor said as he stood up, grabbing his mug and walking to the breakroom. 

Exactly 8 seconds after Connor had left his desk, Hank began to look around Connor’s desk, Hank didn’t get the time to look around and learn more about Lieutenant Anderson yesterday because the Lieutenant seemed to want to get the one case done quickly. 

Now that Hank began to process it, Lieutenant didn’t seem to have anything personal at his desk so it was hard for Hank to learn more about the Lieutenant though he did seem to leave his jacket on the chair. 

**Ragdoll Cat Hair**

So, Lieutenant had a cat. Hank should save that to his data so it could bring it up a later date, maybe then Connor would trust Hank more. 

“Alright squad, let’s roll out and get this money.” Connor said now holding a burning mug of coffee, it must of recently been made. 

“Lieutenant that coffee seems to be 115 degrees, if you drink that now you’ll surely burn yourself.” 

“Like I said before, you’re not allowed to reprimand me on my own life and my own bullshit.” Connor said after getting his jacket on and walking out of the bullpen and to his car with Hank following along. 

“What’s your cat’s name?” Hank asked Connor when they had started to drive.

“How did you know I have a cat?” Connor asked coldly barely giving Hank a side glance. Hank had noticed how Connor’s stress had gone up and his knuckles had turned a shade of white. 

_ Connor v _

“Did you look me up in your fancy mind?” 

Hank shook his head. “Yesterday when I first arrived I did search your name but all that came up was your birthday,” 

“That’s probably for the best Hank,”

There was a moment of silence before Connor spoke up again with a heavy sigh. “Mia, her name is Mia.” 

_ Connor ^ _

Hank smiled softly as he noticed the small pop up in the corner of his eye. So far this conversation was going well, “What else are you interested in Lieutenant?”

Another moment of silence, “Nothing really,” 

“Nothing? Are you not interested in any arts or  _ anything _ in that matter?” Hank knew that it was treading on thin ice with talking about what Lieutenant Anderson had enjoyed and based on how he was acting before when Hank had asked about his cat. 

“Stop talking about what I like and what I don’t Hank,” Connor said coldly as he parked the car and walked out, his face looking paler than normal but his eyes were hard. 

_ Connor V _

**\---**

“Are you coming or not?” Connor had asked in a soft voice, well, it wasn’t soft but it was awfully quiet. Oh, Hank didn’t even notice that Connor had been waiting for it outside of the elevator where it still stood. 

“I apologize Lieutenant, I was just making a quick report to CyberLife.” 

Connor looked at Hank with a quizzical look, “You can do that with just closing your eyes?” The android gave the human a short nod. “Fucking metal. Alright, let’s look at this fucking apartment, be careful of any rotting wood, can’t be billed for damages of you.” 

Hank nodded and followed in Lieutenant Anderson’s footsteps. “Detroit Police open up,” Connor knocked on the rotting door but received no answer. “Detroit police open up!” 

“Lieutenant please get behind me,” Hank said and Connor looked at the android with some uncertiancy but did it anyway which gave Hank more than enough time to kick down the door. 

“Jesus fucking  _ christ _ ,” Connor swore as a flock of pigeons flew in his face once the door was open. “Did we just come here because someone was annoyed by pigeons? God if you would have to go investigate every noise complaint we would need a lot more officers,” 

“Lieutenant there are multiple bags of bird seed over here,”

“Yea no shit Hank, I would've never guessed because of all the pigeons.” Connor said sarcastically as he walked around the apartment, stepping around the pigeons who had refused to move out of the way. “Hey Hank?”

“Yes Lieutenant?” Hank had called back from the main room of the apartment. 

“Do you know what ra9 is? Or who it is?” Connor asked, his head poking out of the bathroom. It was the same carvings from Ortiz’s house. Did all deviants know what ra9 is; Connor would have to ask Alex if CyberLife didn’t deactivate him yet. 

“I apologize Lieutenant but my programing does not know anything about ra9, but I found a driver license that seems to be forged.” 

Connor walked out of the bathroom flipping a deactivated LED like a coin. “Guess the person we’ve been looking for is actually an android and now we can get him for forgery. That’s always fun to report. I’m going to look a little bit more and if we don’t find anything we’re leaving.”

Hank nodded and watched Connor walk to where a lot of pigeons sat, his hands fumbling to light yet another cigarette. 

“Lieutenant-” Of course Hank remembered that the Lieutenant didn’t like Hank reprimanding him about his habits even if they were unhealthy. “Lieutenant, you shouldn’t be smoking so much in one day, you shouldn't be smoking at all for that matter.”

“Hank-” Connor’s voice came from the closet. “What did I say before?”

“Not to reprimand you on you habits,”

“And what are you doing right now?”

Hank let out a sigh or the closest thing an android could do as a sigh. “I do believe that I am reprimand you on your habits.”  

“Ding ding ding tin can,” Connor stood up from where he was sitting, holding a water-logged notebook in his hands, his back cracking a little bit as he did so. “Well I found nothing besides for this notebook but it’s in some sort of code.” Connor sighed as he rubbed his face. “For all we know is that the android could of dipped weeks ago so let’s just head back to the bullpen.” 

Hank looked hesitant at Connor, there wasn’t a high percentage of them finding the deviant but Hank was programmed to always finish a mission. “Yes Lieutenant though I have to warn you, CyberLife will most definitely be disappointed in us.” 

“Not the first time some has been-” Connor started to speak but was interrupted by a loud noise from the ceiling. Usually Connor would just think that it were the people who lived the floor above them but this building had been condemned years ago and the city never got around to tearing it down. A perfect place for squatters and most importantly, deviant androids who didn’t want to be found.  

But there were hundreds of pigeons in this room, who knows how much more could be up the crawl space. Maybe some rats were there too.

Who knew that Gavin’s family was here. 

“Did you hear that Hank?” 

Hank nodded, looking up at the ceiling as well. “I did Lieutenant though my scanners are only showing small heat sources which I suspect to be pigeons and maybe even rats.”

So he was right about Gavin’s family being there. Maybe his mother’s side considering how he was also a snake. 

Another bump from above. “That was far too heavy to be a pigeon Hank, do you think a squatter is living up there?” Connor asked as he walked under the ceiling, right where the thumps were coming from. “Or maybe it’s the android we’ve been-” Of course, Connor didn’t have the best of luck so even before he could finish his sentence the supposed missing android fell down from the ceiling and ran out of the apartment leaving the two in shocked silence. 

But without another moment, Hank was out the door following the deviant. And of course leaving Connor alone in the apartment with the rest of the pigeons. 

Fucking great. 

**\---**

For some reasons, Hank couldn’t keep up with the android despite for Hank being the much more recent model which means it being much faster than the deviant. 

Hank had a few close calls in his body being destroyed like nearly falling down a hole in the ceiling and almost being chopped up into little pieces with a harvesting machine. So Hank guessed that those whole ordeals were the highlights of Hank’s day. 

“Lieutenant?” Hank stumbled on the rooftop, quite shocked to find Lieutenant Anderson scuffling with the deviant,how did he get to the rooftop so quickly and how did he know where they were going to be? Hank knew that the Lieutenant would lose to the android, the deviant was much stronger. 

Connor turned his head towards Hanks direction which gave the deviant android a window of time to push Connor off the roof. He didn’t scream but for Hank time seemed to go slowly as he watched the Lieutenant fall down. 

_ Go after the deviant or save Lieutenant Anderson? _

_ Chance of Lieutenant’s survival - 80% _

While the Lieutenant’s chance of survival was high, Hank’s side mission was to gain Lieutenant Anderson’s trust and leaving him to dangle to his death wouldn’t be the greatest way to gain that. So as much as Hank’s programing told it too follow the deviant, Hank ran towards Lieutenant Anderson to help him up.

“Are you okay Lieutenant?” Hank asked after Connor had his two feet on solid ground, noticing that the Lieutenant’s hands were shaking a lot and not just from caffeine. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine.” Connor stuttered out, fingers picking at the skin around his nails. “You can go ahead and find your deviant, I’ll be in the car waiting.” 

Connor walked away but turned around before he could walk out of Hank’s line of sight. “Oh and Hank? Thanks for saving me.”

_ Connor ^^^ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and it's so short! School has been stressful and I just got some bad news about my family so updates with this story and all my other stories will be much longer but the chapters will be shorter. I'm sorry! But please do consider leaving a comment and a kudos, they really motivate me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos, they really motivate me to write more!!


End file.
